The need for preserving non-renewable energy and lowering carbon dioxide emission requires efficient and inexpensive approaches to utilize solar energy. Dye-sensitized solar cells (DSSCs) are a promising technology due to their low cost and potentially higher efficiency than silicon solar cells. DSSCs offer high internal quantum efficiency, large surface-to-volume ratio, and a tunable absorption range.